1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for endoscopic surgical (endo-surgical) introduction and application of surgical sheet material.
2. General Background of the Invention
Surgery performed within a body cavity (e.g., chest cavity, abdominal cavity) by means of endoscopic surgery utilizes of one or more surgical entry “ports” in varying size. The majority of sizes is in the range of five (5) millimeters to fifteen (15) millimeters, but may be as small as approximately two (2) millimeters. Each port consists of a tube with proximal and distal ends. A valve structure on the proximal end of the port member allows instruments to be passed through the body cavity wall while maintaining appropriate intra-cavity CO2 (or other gas) pressure (if such pressure is required).
While instruments pass easily through the associated port member and its valve structure, sheet like material, liquids, gels, and like medicinal materials cannot be easily administered in endoscopic surgery.
In endoscopic surgery, there are or will be a variety of sheet material, liquid, gel and like medicinal materials that require application in the body cavity (including the pelvis). Because these products have specific medical purposes (example: adhesion prevention and as a drug delivery vehicle) the application will have to be precise (to targeted areas or tissues) as opposed to the general way irrigating solutions are administered to wash or rinse tissues during surgery. Also, because these products will be expensive they cannot be wasted and precise application is desired.